Little Toy Shop Of Horrors
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Martha enjoy a day at the toy store. But the fun ends when they get locked it!


**A request by GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, my most awesome friend!**

Rachel and Martha arrived at Charlie's Toy Chest. The parking lot was packed, and for good reason. It was the last day before it closes down for good. It was in business for many decades. But not anymore.

Rachel sighed. "I'm really gonna miss this place. I remember my folks taking me here almost every day...now it'll be gone."

Martha adjusted her glasses. "It will be a shame to see it go. But since we're here, let's enjoy the very best of it!"

The girls entered, the place was amazing. Toys of all kinds were on the shelves and display cases, no wonder it was called Charlie's Toy Chest, because it looked like the inside of a toy chest! Bright and cheerful toys were pretty much everywhere. Scooters, board games, puzzles, dolls, stuffed animals, you name it, it was there.

Rachel couldn't smile any wider. This place was exactly as she remembered it. So the girls began to look around, getting a good look at everything. There was even a play area at the far end of the store where the kids can enjoy their toys while the parents shopped.

At that moment, Rachel and Martha began playing games with the children! They enjoyed every minute of it playing with them. And their parents appreciated it just as much as the kids.

Soon those fun minutes became hours. All that playing really wore the girls out. They weakly waved the kids goodbye as their parents picked them up. Rachel wiped down her forehead. "Whew! those kids can be a handful..."

Martha couldn't agree more. "I'll say! I'm dead on my feet." She felt the soft mats they were laying on. "Hey, these are pretty comfortable."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Let's relax before we get going. I'm exhausted."

So the girls laid themselves down to relax, but in a few seconds, they fell fast asleep.

* * *

Rachel was the first to wake up. When she did, her eyes went wide and gasped as she shot her self up. The store was black as midnight. Not a soul was inside. And it was deathly quiet in the still air. Which could only mean one thing...

"Martha! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Rachel cried as she shook her friend. She was shaken out of her glasses as she woke up, startled. "HUH?! Who?! What happened?!"

"I'll tell you what happened! We overslept and now we're stuck in the toy store!"

Martha practically screamed hearing this, she fumbled her glasses back on her face. "OH, NO! We've gotta get out of here before it's too late!"

Rachel was taken aback by her friend's spontaneous outburst. "Whoa! Calm down, Martha! What do mean by 'too late?'"

"Because I've seen this happen before!" Martha hissed in a whisper, she peered around her to make sure no one could hear her. "This is exactly what happened in this movie I saw. It's about a couple of friends who get locked in a toy store that's gone out of business that's really the home to the toy maker - a mad scientist who creates evil toys to capture them and turn them into dolls for his personal collection!" she squeaked.

Rachel just shook her head. "Martha, that was just a movie. Movies aren't real."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, now let's call Rook and have him pick us up." Rachel reached into her purse for her phone, she dug further into it, but she couldn't find her phone!"

"Where's my phone?!" Rachel dipped her face in her purse, but her phone was not in there." "What happened to my phone?!"

Martha began to tremble. "I knew it..."

Rachel looked at her, feeling very nervous. "Knew what?"

"The mad doctor's toys have struck! They took your phone so we can't call for help, then we get-"

"No! Don't say it! Don't say it!" Rachel cried, putting her hands over her ears. "Let's just get out of here!" She grabbed Martha by the arm and the two ran for the exit.

"Rachel, wait! It won't do any good!" Martha said.

But the girls arrived at the doors, Rachel pushed, pulled, and shoved them, but they won't open.

"See? The toys locked the doors on us so we can't escape!" Martha explained. "This is exactly what I've been trying to tell-"

Then two long arms came down from the ceiling and grabbed Martha, pulling all the way up into the darkness above.

"MARTHA! NO!" Rachel shrieked, terrified. Now Rachel was next, being trapped in a store with no way out, she did the only thing she can do...

She ran as fast as she could screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to find another way out.

But Rachel's hope of escape was lost when something fast whizzed in front of her, making her freeze in her tracks. She heard an evil cackling, she whirled around to see, but saw no one there. She took a few steps back, then she heard something click, making her yelp and turn back around to run.

"You're it!" a voice said as the same something past by Rachel again, making her fall back. That's when something big covered her up and everything went black.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she screamed when she found herself several feet high in the air, almost touching the ceiling of the huge store. She looked next to her and saw Martha just as scared as she was. They tried to move, but couldn't. To their shock and despair, their arms and legs were cuffed to a red, yellow, and blue roller coaster! The cart began to slowly creak towards the plunge,

Martha cried out trying to free herself while Rachel begged for it to stop. "NO! STOP! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The cart tilted down and the girls rode down the coaster at almost inhuman speeds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They girl kept screaming and screaming as the roller coaster did loop-de-loops, corkscrews, and sharp turns up, down and around.

Martha couldn't stand this anymore. "STOP THE RIDE! STOP THE RIDE! I WANNA GET OOOOOOOFF!"

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Rachel sobbed. "PLEASE STOOOOOOP!"

Then to their astonishment, the roller coaster's rails began to expand themselves further and further until they reached the basement. The girls could only wait in fearful anticipation of what's going to happen to them next.

Their cart slowly pulled into the basement, then it came apart and the girls took breathes to calm their sore throats.

They watched the cart parts come together, revealing that it was a roller coaster made of building blocks! The blocks transformed themselves into a gorilla like creature with green eyes.

The girls couldn't scream anymore, so they tried to back away from this monster. But he extended his arms to form a barrier around them, preventing their escape.

"You're not going anywhere..." the creature growled.

"Please, don't hurt us." Rachel pleaded. "What do you want?"

"I want answers." he replied. He morphed himself into a medieval rack, trapping the girls in place. His head appeared above them. "Talk! What have you stolen? Where is it?!"

"We haven't stolen anything!" Rachel told him. "We just fell asleep here and we woke up when it closed!"

The block monster rolled his green eyes. "Oh, please. You'd think I'd fall for a stupid story like that?"

Rachel had to admit it, it did sound pretty stupid.

"It's the truth!" Martha piped up. "Now let us out of here!"

"Not a chance, girlie. If you guys won't talk, I'll make you talk!"

He created a pair of hands over them and began to mercilessly tickle their sides. The girls laughed as they arched and bucked around in ticklish agony.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nohoho! Stop! Please!" Rachel begged through her forced out laughs. Martha was too busy laughing to say anything.

The creature grinned. "Then tell me the truth!" he demanded, tickling even harder. Now one of his hands tickled right in the middle of Rachel's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WEHEEHEEHEE ARE!" Rachel laughed out in hysterics. "NOW STAHAHAHAP!"

"BLOXX!" an angry voice boomed through the room.

The monster gasped and stopped tickling, he released the girls. They gasped their breath back in.

"Bloxx?" Rachel asked in confusion. That must be this monster's name. She looked over to him and was shocked, he looked frightened when he saw the man in the doorway.

"Bloxx! What do you think you're doing to these girls?!" the man roared, making Bloxx wince.

"Hey! I know you!" Martha said. "You're Charlie Mansworth! You run the toy store!"

"That's right." Charlie said. "I came here because I got a call saying two girls were missing and they probably got locked in here! And thanks to you, you scared these poor girls out of a year's growth!"

Bloxx gulped, now he was the one who felt stupid.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel spoke up. "Don't be mad at Bloxx, he thought we were crooks, that's all. He was trying to protect the store! Please don't blame him."

"Rachel's right." Martha said. "It's our fault for sleeping here when we should have just headed home instead. We're really sorry, Sir."

Bloxx couldn't believe his ears (if he had any). They're standing up for him after everything he's done to them?

After a moment, Charlie sighed. "Alright, I understand. After all, this is Bloxx's home. But now that it's gone under, he's got nowhere else to go. So I'm leaving the store to him."

Bloxx lowered his head, sorrow came to his face. He really did have nowhere to go, who else could possibly take in an oddity like him? He looked like he was about to cry.

Rachel hugged his arm and smiled up at him. "Don't cry, Bloxx. You can live with me if you want."

Martha patted him on the back. "That's right, it's the Grant Mansion. There's a ton of aliens living there! It's like a hotel for aliens!"

"And it's rent free!" Rachel added.

Bloxx didn't know what to say, a tear came to his eye before he wrapped the girls in a big, bulky bear hug. "Aw, thanks!" he sniffled. "I love you guys!" he cried with tears of joy.

"You're welcome..." Rachel wheezed. "Uh, Bloxx? I-can't-breathe!"

Bloxx let them go, brushing them off. "Oh, sorry about that. But sure, I'll be glad to come with you!"

"Yeah, but next time, go easy on the water works." Martha mentioned, looking at her tear-soaked shirt, making everyone laugh.

Bloxx snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Here's your phone!"

Rachel smiled as she got her phone back. "Thanks, buddy."


End file.
